1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-volatile memory and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A memory is a semiconductor device designed for storing information or data. As functions of a computer microprocessor become stronger, programs and computations executed by software are increased. Therefore, a capacity of the memory is required to be increased. In various memory products, a non-volatile memory, for example, an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) allows multiple data program, read and erase operations, and data stored therein can still be preserved even if the memory is powered off Based on the above advantages, the EEPROM is widely applied in personal computers and electronic equipments.
However, as a size of the EEPROM is gradually decreased, when a selected memory cell is programmed, an effect that secondary electrons influence an adjacent memory cell is aggravated.